The present invention relates to a vehicle seat provided with an impact absorbing plate for absorbing impact while being ruptured when a force of a specified level or higher is applied.
It is proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1) that a vehicle seat is provided with an impact absorbing plate for absorbing impact while being ruptured when a force of a specified level or higher is applied. The above-mentioned vehicle seat has a seat section that is connected to a vehicle body through the impact absorbing plate.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-260726 (FIG. 5)
Patent Document 1 will be described with reference to the following drawing.
FIG. 13 is a view explaining a basic structure of the related art vehicle seat and shows one side of a seat mount that is disposed between a vehicle body and a vehicle seat to support right and left sides of the vehicle seat.
The seat mount 100 includes a seat bracket 101 that is fixed to the vehicle body, a rail 103 that is disposed at an upper surface 102u of the seat bracket 101, a rail upper 110 that is slidably provided in the rail 103, and a impact absorbing plates 104F and 104R that are fixed to a lower surface of the seat bracket 101 by welding. In addition, a seat section is attached to the rail upper 110.
Through holes 103h and 103h are provided at a front part and a rear part of the rail 103, slots 101f and 101r are provided at the front and rear parts of the upper surface 102u of the seat bracket 101, and through holes 104h and 104h are provided at the impact absorbing plates 104F and 104R. A bolt 105 is passed into the through holes 103h, 101f, and 104h, and the passed bolt is threaded with a nut 106 from a downward of the impact absorbing plate 104F. Furthermore, the bolt 105 is passed into the through holes 103h, 101r, and 104h, and the passed bolt is threaded with the nut 106.
Moreover, when impact load is applied to the impact absorbing plates 104F and 104R so as to direct from the front to the rear, the impact absorbing plates 104F and 104R are ruptured by the bolts 105 and 105 to absorb the impact.
However, since the impact absorbing plates 104F and 104R are ruptured to absorb the impact in Patent Document 1, for example, the dimension of the through holes 104h and 104h or the bolts 105 and 105 provided in the impact absorbing plates 104F and 104R should severely be managed. In addition, the assembly management such as a lockup torque of the bolts is required. Therefore, to stabilize the rupture due to the impact load, complex management in manufacturing is required.
It is preferable to perform simply and stably the control of the impact load.